V - DESCOLA, Philippe. 2002. Genealogia de objetos e antropologia da objetivação
Philippe Descola. École des Hautes Études en Sciences Sociales – França. --- Resumo: O artigo defende a idéia de que a questão da gênese social de técnicas deve ser abordada levando se em conta prioritariamente aquilo que se chama, por convenção, de “escolhas técnicas”, invertendo o procedimento habitual para estudá-las. Ao invés de explicações tautológicas que visam a esclarecer as vantagens adaptativas que tornariam necessárias a emergência de uma técnica, questiona- se, aqui, as determinações negativas da escolha: por que tal técnica não apareceu em tal contexto particular que a tornaria possível? Toda técnica resumindo- se a uma relação entre o homem e a matéria viva (nela compreendido ele mesmo) ou inorgânica, esta relação deve ser objetivável, ou seja, representável a partir do estoque preexistente de relações consideradas como possíveis no interior do conjunto cultural considerado. Esta proposição é ilustrada por uma explicação da rejeição da domesticação animal pelas populações ameríndias da Amazônia. Palavras-chave: amansamento, caça, domesticação animal, índios da Amazônia, técnicas. Horizontes Antropológicos, Porto Alegre, ano 8, n. 18, p. 93-112, dezembro de 2002. --- Gênese mítica e história regressiva A Etnologia começou a progredir apenas a partir do momento em que ela abandonou a questão das origens. Origem das línguas, origem da exogamia, origem do “patriarcado”, tantas vãs questões nas quais se encerrava um evolucionismo apaixonado de explicações pelas causas antecedentes e que a análise estrutural recolocou numa problemática diferente, a de condições de funcionamento de um sistema definido por suas relações entre unidades elementares: a instituição arbitrariamente isolada pela explicação genética não é mais, neste caso, que uma das configurações possíveis do sistema, e sua transformação torna-se representável em termos de produção lógica e não mais exclusivamente consecutiva (conforme a desmistificação da ilusão totêmica por Lévi-Strauss, 1962). Pode-se então legitimamente colocar a questão da gênese social das técnicas sem recair nos equívocos da história conjetural? Em outras palavras, as técnicas constituiriam uma singularidade no interior das produções humanas tal que se poderia, sem muitos riscos, reconstituir suas condições de emergência e seus modos de filiação? É verdade que tentativas sedutoras foram conduzidas neste sentido, pelos pré-historiadores principalmente, que souberam mostrar as seqüências evolutivas de uma ferramenta lítica por sucessivas especializações das formas e portanto do conjunto de funções. Mas tais empreendimentos não podem dar conta nem de saltos qualitativos (passagem a uma forma inteiramente nova) nem de razões da adoção de uma forma dentre outras igualmente possíveis nem mesmo, mais freqüentemente, de regressões. Quanto à gênese de um artefato lítico particular, ela é dificilmente conhecida pela razão que somente as técnicas plenamente dominadas parecem diretamente produzir testemunhos arqueológicos perceptíveis, excluindo por aí toda a reconstituição de hesitações e insucessos (Ploux; Karlin, 1994). Portanto, neste domínio a coerência é necessariamente retrospectiva, a realização de uma potencialidade somente aparece como necessária se se abstém de examinar as potencialidades negligenciadas. Esta armadilha metodológica por muito tempo conduziu a Arqueologia no caminho de um finalismo inconfesso, muito felizmente atacado, desde há alguns anos, por uma abordagem em termos de alternativas e de variações sincrônicas inspirada em parte pela Etnologia. Abordar a questão da gênese social de técnicas supõe, portanto, para um etnólogo, colocar o problema das origens numa perspectiva mais lógica que cronológica; em outras palavras, interessando-se por aquilo que, por convenção, costuma-se chamar de “escolhas”. A expressão tem conotações infelizes, pois evidentemente não se trata aqui de considerar a inovação como o produto de uma deliberação individual ou coletiva; a primeira permanecendo desconhecida quando nenhum documento ou depoimento existe para atestá-la, e a segunda implicando numa visão transcendental da sociedade como sujeito autônomo e onisciente. Os impasses epistemológicos onde se foram meter a sociobiologia e a ecologia cultural testemunham em abundância aporias insuperáveis, ocasionadas por uma concepção finalista da escolha em termos da maximização inconsciente. A idéia de escolha não significa portanto nada mais que a proposição quase tautológica, segundo a qual uma técnica emerge e é retida por ser compatível com toda uma série de elementos no interior de uma totalidade considerada fechada por razões puramente analíticas . De direito, essa totalidade não é limitada nem no tempo nem no espaço (tribo, etnia, civilização, área cultural, rede de laboratório, multinacional), mas seu contorno deve ser definido, anteriormente, de modo a conservar uma mesma escala aos fenômenos, dos quais se terá que examinar a compatibilidade. Contrariamente aos pré-historiadores que têm geralmente acesso apenas aos determinantes físicos e ecológicos da escolha, os etnólogos, os sociólogos e os historiadores têm a vantagem de poder, em princípio, dispor do conjunto de fatores, principalmente sociais e culturais, que parecem condicioná-la. Em si, todavia, esses fatores não são explicativos. Se não forem assim considerados, corre-se o risco reincidir no truísmo funcionalista precedentemente evocado: toda escolha percebida como adaptativa ou culturalmente coerente tornar-se-ia necessária pelo simples fato de sua realização. Parece portanto mais fecundo inverter a questão da gênese e interrogar- se sobre as determinações negativas da escolha: porque tal técnica não apareceu em tal contexto particular que a tornaria logicamente possível? Esta mudança de perspectiva permite escapar aos pressupostos funcionalistas da problemática tradicional da origem: enquanto uma compatibilidade será sempre funcional a posteriori, uma incompatibilidade demonstrada torna-se um constrangimento a priori da evolução de um sistema. Para tomar emprestado o vocabulário da ergonomia, seria aliás mais justo falar aqui de sujeição do que de constrangimento, a primeira constituindo a resposta de um ator individual ou coletivo aos determinantes materiais, dos quais a segunda é portadora. Porque ela se exprime sob a forma de uma impossibilidade, a condição suficiente torna-se uma condição necessária; melhor, a existência de uma resposta negativa permite considerar as transformações que o sistema deve experimentar para que ela desapareça. Contudo, a incompatibilidade é demonstrada com algum rigor apenas se tomarmos por objeto uma técnica já presente sob uma forma marginal ou embrionária na totalidade retida como quadro de referência, ou ainda largamente utilizada na sua periferia e portanto transferível por difusão e empréstimo. Em outras palavras, o problema não é tanto o de condições de inovação radical – elas estão condenadas, eu creio, a permanecer largamente especulativas já que se trata de sociedades sem escrita –, mas de condições de recusa ou da não-intensificação deliberada de uma técnica já conhecida potencialmente. Compatibilidade e objetivação Para as sociedades que o etnólogo estuda, elementos de resposta já existem. Em primeiro lugar, as pesquisas em Antropologia econômica – principalmente as de Maurice Godelier (1973) e Marshall Sahlins (1972) – contribuíram para trazer à luz certas razões daquilo que foi chamado diversamente de “estagnação das forças produtivas”, “homeostase” ou “bloqueios estruturais” nas sociedades sem mercado, mais particularmente nas sociedades sem classe, razões muito conhecidas para que sobre elas me detenha aqui. A implicação disto é que uma nova técnica não seria adotada nessas sociedades se ela colocasse manifestamente em perigo a reprodução idêntica de objetivos do sistema socioeconômico e os valores sobre os quais ele se funda. Este efeito de inércia não impede a aquisição de novas técnicas, mas ele limita geralmente a sua envergadura. Assim, os grandes ganhos de produtividade tornados possíveis na Nova Guiné, pela substituição de ferramentas de rocha por machados de metal, não levaram a uma intensificação da produção horticultora, como uma boa lógica marginalista teria permitido esperar, mas a uma realocação do tempo assim economizado em relação a atividades socialmente desejáveis, tais como a guerra e a vida cerimonial (Salisbury, 1962). Da mesma forma, e sempre para este tipo de sociedade, a mudança de escala no uso de uma técnica raramente resulta em um efeito “natural” de crescimento engendrado pelas propriedades da técnica ela mesma: a intensificação não interviria sem que todo um conjunto de condições sociais estivesse anteriormente colocado. Um bom exemplo disto é a generalização da cultura do milho em terraços nos Andes: de importância marginal na subsistência das comunidades pré-incaicas, que dele se serviam sobretudo nas libações rituais, e que se alimentavam principalmente de batatas, o milho tornou-se um fator de produção estratégica apenas quando sua produção foi empreendida em grande escala e estocada em vastos celeiros para satisfazer as necessidades do exército e do aparelho de Estado inca (Murra, 1975). Para ser retida, uma técnica deve, logo, ser compatível com o conjunto do sistema técnico no qual ela venha a se inserir. Esta evidência é bem conhecida dos tecnólogos e dos pré-historiadores e eu somente a retomo aqui porque ela ainda parece bastante ignorada – ou, talvez, afastada de propósito – pelos exportadores de tecnologia em direção aos países em via de desenvolvimento (Geslin, 1994). Uma terceira condição para a adoção de uma técnica, e aquela sobre a qual eu gostaria de agora em diante insistir, é comumente menos considerada: como toda técnica se resume a uma relação entre o homem e a matéria não-viva ou viva (nela compreendido ele mesmo), esta relação deve ser objetivável. Objetivar uma nova técnica não significa poder conceitualmente decompor sua cadeia operatória em unidades elementares ou poder pensar seu lugar no interior de um sistema técnico englobante. Objetivar uma técnica supõe que a relação original que ela institui entre o homem e a matéria possa ser representada a partir do estoque preexistente de relações consideradas como logicamente possíveis no interior da totalidade sociocultural que se terá definido de antemão como unidade de investigação. Penso portanto que a “inovação” é o produto de uma reconfiguração de elementos já presentes, mas eu não prejulgo a natureza de elementos reimportados, nem considero a relação de objetivação como um simples desvio de competências (técnicas ou sociais). Considerar as técnicas em termos de relações não é certamente original: é uma velha tradição entre os etnólogos e os pré-historiadores – ao menos os que se dizem influenciados por Leroi-Gourhan. Ainda e sempre enfatizá-lo não é, no entanto, indiferente se quisermos escapar ao efeito de reificação que ocasiona uma abordagem fundada ainda muito freqüentemente somente nos estudos de propriedades intrínsecas de artefatos. As “técnicas” não são “coisas”, isto não seria assim somente porque a existência de técnicas (em si e por si) é bem anterior a existência de coisas (por si). Para que haja “coisa”, com efeito, é preciso que tenha havido objetivação de uma relação particular, que se pode provisoriamente qualificar de separação ontológica. Que ela seja um elemento do ambiente natural ou um artefato, a coisa acontece somente como uma existência autônoma quando sua essência – diferentemente de seu modo de produção – é concebida como inteiramente independente, ou de uma natureza totalmente distinta daquela dos homens. Este movimento é tardio na história da humanidade e muitas culturas não dispõem, aliás, de um lexema equivalente a “coisa” ou “objeto”, senão como expressão substitutiva que serve para designar genericamente aquilo que não se pode nomear especificamente. Uma sarabatana, uma planta ou uma casa não são “coisas” nestas culturas, mas entidades de um nível ontológico inferior, posto que possuidoras de certos atributos de humanidade. Nelas, a relação com “coisas” não é, pois, objetivável em si, pois aparece como um caso particular, historicamente datada, da relação técnica em geral. Entendida neste sentido, a relação técnica é consideravelmente estável no tempo: porque o conjunto de relações possíveis com ela mesma ou com um outrem, vivo ou inerte, é muito mais restrito que o conjunto de objetos – de direito, quase infinito – que estas relações são suscetíveis de engendrar, a “gênese social de técnicas” ou “gênese técnica de homens” poderiam desde então se conceber não como um cenário de evolução do simples ao complexo (ou ao complicado), mas como uma série restritiva e mais ou menos cumulativa de processos de objetivação de relações novas. Sem dúvida, uma tal proposição escandalizará os especialistas de tecnologia cultural, pois ela parece menosprezar seus esforços para identificar, descrever, analisar e classificar artefatos, cadeias operatórias e sistemas técnicos singulares, empreendimentos evidentemente necessários e sem os quais nenhuma generalização seria possível (Cresswell, 1994); a hipótese que eu avanço resulta sobretudo da ingenuidade assumida por um etnólogo que jamais estimou necessário conferir um estatuto epistemológico particular à tecnologia no interior do conjunto de relações materiais e ideais de uma cultura em relação ao seu meio ambiente, e deveremos pois tomá-la como uma conjectura que outros, melhor qualificados, poderão confirmar ou organizar. Ingenuamente, pois, reconheço que a complexificação técnica nunca me pareceu ser problema: a passagem do almofariz para o moedor mecânico ou do tear manual ao tear Jacquard me parece, senão inelutável ou previsível, ao menos congruente com as características de operações e com a natureza de produtos inerentes a cada um destes artefatos. Acontece exatamente o contrário na objetivação de uma nova relação técnica – por exemplo, a domesticação de plantas: revolução mental tanto na apreensão como no tratamento de fronteiras de si e do outro, como a história da humanidade oferece, na minha opinião, poucos exemplos. Dentre esses que me vêm espontaneamente ao espírito, e em detrimento de um inventário mais coerente, mencionaria desordenadamente: a instrumentalização, isto é, a transferência de uma função física do organismo para um objeto que será chamado ferramenta por convenção – cronologicamente primeiro, pois central no processo de hominização –; a domesticação de plantas e de animais (uso diferido); a preservação e a estocagem de alimentos, dito de outro modo, a acumulação de energia para a reprodução da vida ; a disjunção do todo e de partes na organização de tarefas ; o emprego de uma energia motriz nãohumana; a invenção de artefatos cognitivos (Norman, 1988); a criação de máquinas auto-organizadas (indivíduo técnico de Simondon) e a engenharia genética. Em todos estes casos, a objetivação toma a forma seja de uma externalização de propriedades ou de funções físicas e psíquicas humanas seja de uma artificialização de uma porção do reino natural. Nenhuma dessas rupturas na relação com a matéria – a exceção talvez da estocagem – supõe ou mesmo origina uma modificação radical de condições sociais da produção, a atualização de potencialidades produtivas contidas na nova relação técnica nada tendo de automático. Sem dúvida, a melhor ilustração disto é a domesticação de plantas, extraordinária mutação no tratamento da natureza, mas que não poderia ser considerada como o deus ex machina da estratificação social, do crescimento demográfico e da exploração do outro: lembremos que muitos caçadores-cultivadores dificilmente se distinguem de caçadores-coletores do ponto de vista da organização sociopolítica, do modo de produção ou de estratégias de ocupação e de gestão do espaço, enquanto sociedades fundadas exclusivamente na predação de recursos naturais (índios da costa noroeste da América do Norte ou do Sul da Flórida), apresenta elementos de desigualdade (disparidades de riqueza, uso de mão-de-obra servil, estrutura política hierarquizada) que se procuraria em vão na maior parte dos cultivadores de tubérculos tropicais. A desconfiança que experimento em relação a toda problemática de origens não implica, por isso, na rejeição de toda perspectiva evolutiva, na condição de considerar a evolução como uma reorganização periódica de elementos já presentes, mas anteriormente combinados de uma maneira diferente, abordagem atualmente muito clássica e que Marx inaugurou no século dezenove com a sua análise da gênese das relações de produção capitalistas . Todavia, e pelas razões já evocadas inicialmente, a atualização de uma nova estrutura – por exemplo, um sistema técnico – não traz em si nenhuma característica de necessidade, salvo por efeito retrospectivo: daí a exigência de considerar antes os fatores negativos ou os constrangimentos de incompatibilidade que interditam a adoção de uma técnica, e mais precisamente daquilo que já chamei de uma relação técnica, esta, porque ela instaura uma nova relação com a matéria, podendo ser vista como uma espécie de matriz de “inovações técnicas”. É o que gostaria de fazer agora examinando as causas da não-objetivação de uma relação técnica particular, a domesticação animal, numa vasta região do mundo, a saber, a América do Sul não-andina. Objetivação de uma relação e objetivação de um objeto A totalidade escolhida como quadro de referencia é suficientemente vasta para que a análise seja desempenhada tanto do particularismo estreito de uma monografia singular como de ilusões de uma temporalidade mutilada: vários milhares de culturas diferentes, repartidas sobre um continente de 10 milhões de quilômetros quadrados, manifestam, sem falhar, desde há vários milênios, uma teimosa rejeição à domesticação animal, entendida aqui no sentido restritivo da redução a um estado de domesticabilidade de uma série de indivíduos descendentes uns dos outros sob controle do homem (Geoffroy Saint-Hilaire apud Digard, 1988, p. 34). Com efeito, fora dos Andes, onde os camelídeos e a cobaia foram domesticados há pelo menos 6 mil anos, o único animal doméstico autóctone da América do Sul tropical é o pato-do-mato (Cairina moschata), provavelmente domesticado no início de nossa era no litoral setentrional do continente, e cuja criação somente se espalhou muito lentamente a outras regiões das terras baixas, onde ele ainda é relativamente raro neste momento. A despeito da grande antigüidade da domesticação dos principais cultivos da América do Sul não-andina (talvez 6 mil anos para a mandioca), não houve aí um movimento equivalente em direção à domesticação de animais. A primeira explicação possível deste estado de coisas é naturalmente de ordem zootécnica: nenhum animal da fauna tropical sul-americana se prestaria à domesticação. Nada é mais duvidoso, principalmente se pensarmos que os ameríndios conservam em semicativeiro várias dezenas de espécies de animais de estimação. São os filhotes dos animais caçados, recolhidos e alimentados diretamente no bico ou amamentados, e que recebem, assim, o que os etólogos denominam uma “marca” (Prägung) de substituição, levando-os a se apegar aos seus donos ao ponto de os seguir livremente por todos os lugares. Entre essas espécies costumeiramente amansadas, as mais próprias à domesticação são sem dúvida os grandes roedores (a paca, a cutia, a cutiaia – um myoprocta – e a capivara), a anta, os animais pertencentes à família Tayassuidae (porco-cateto , porco-do-mato-queixad e porco- do-mato do Chaco ) e certos pássaros, principalmente terrestres, que já levam ao redor das casas ameríndias uma vida semelhante àquela que levam as aves criadas em pátios cercados (uma meia dúzia de espécies de cracídeos e de tinamídeos, e o jacamim – Posphia crepitans –, muito utilizado em toda a região como animal de guarda) . Quando eles são familiarizados muito cedo com o homem, estes animais são geralmente dóceis e suportam bem o cativeiro; eles representam também uma fonte potencial e não-desprezível de carne . Então, salvo raríssimas exceções, estes animais domésticos não são mortos para ser comidos (Erikson, 1987); quando o são, isto acontece por causa de uma característica particular de seu dono e não como resultado de uma norma culturalmente dada, ou, ainda, em condições rituais muito específicas, que implicam um verdadeiro luto coletivo, como é o caso do “sacrifício” da anta entre os Pano (Frank, 1987). A questão da não-domesticação do porco-do-mato foi, particularmente, objeto de atenção de Morton (1984) para a América do Sul, e de Hunn (1982) para a América Central, local onde ele igualmente está presente, especialmente em razão de uma possível analogia com as condições de criação do porco na Nova Guiné . Se é verdade que os porcos-do-mato machos tornam-se às vezes turbulentos, até agressivos, na idade adulta, tornando assim uma reprodução controlada mais difícil, teria sido possível, entretanto, adotar na América do Sul a mesma solução que na Nova Guiné, onde as porcas erram livremente nos matos dos arredores da aldeia e são cobertos por machos nãocastrados que permaneceram selvagens (Haudricourt, 1986). Na Amazônia, porcos-do-mato e antas amansados são, aliás, muito raramente confinados em um cercado, e perambulam livres nas proximidades dos locais habitados, voltando apenas para serem alimentados quando seus donos os chamam. A alimentação de um rebanho não exigiria uma intensificação considerável das fontes oriundas da horticultura, de um modo geral subexploradas atualmente (Descola, 1986), visto que a batata-doce, uma das primeiras espécies de planta a ser domesticada na América e cuja introdução na Nova Guiné contribuiu justamente para o desenvolvimento da criação do porco – a famosa “revolução ipomeana” , já é geralmente empregada na Amazônia para alimentar um outro animal doméstico, o cão. Todavia, e assim é observado justamente por Morton (1984, p. 54), a técnica de criação habitualmente praticada na Nova Guiné implica que as hortas sejam preservadas de incursões de porcos por meio de barreiras; sua construção supõe um investimento em trabalho não desprezível, que os ameríndios, cujas roças não são cercadas, mostrariam má vontade talvez em aceitar. Seria, entretanto, possível criar os porcos-do-mato em currais, posto que sua reprodução em zoológicos parece não apresentar dificuldades particulares, ao menos para aqueles da espécie com colar (Sowls, 1974, p. 160); o emprego de recintos cercados foi, aliás, provavelmente usado no Brasil como técnica de caça, sem que este tipo de estocagem desencadeasse por isso uma tentativa de reprodução controlada . Esse último exemplo enfatiza bem, ademais, a diferença de atitude dos ameríndios com relação aos animais capturados para ser consumidos, mas mantidos coletivamente, separados da aldeia, e os indivíduos de mesma espécie que não são comidos, pois eles foram tratados de maneira maternal e socializados nos lugares habitados. Igualmente, a criação do porco europeu em cercados não é desconhecida: algumas sociedades da alta Amazônia em contatos regulares com os Andes a praticam aparentemente desde há muito tempo e não têm nenhum escrúpulo particular em comer porco. Tratar-se-ia, pois, menos de uma repugnância em relação aos animais domésticos em geral do que uma repugnância em domesticar os animais passíveis de ser caçados . Uma tal repugnância poderia evidentemente se explicar pelo simples fato de que é mais econômico conseguir carne caçando animais relativamente abundantes do que se dar o trabalho de os criar. Sabe-se agora, com efeito, que a Amazônia não é este “deserto protéico” que alguns advogados da ecologia cultural quiseram pintar, e que aos ameríndios está longe de lhes faltar a caça, mesmo existindo disparidades notáveis na sua acessibilidade em função de meio ambientes (Chagnon; Hames, 1979; Descola, 1986). Igualmente, é verossímil que, como sugere Sigaut (1980), o animal não foi inicialmente domesticado para ser comido – porque ele podia ser caçado –, mas antes pelos produtos secundários. Não é menos verossímil que as fracas densidades de população que permitem atualmente nas regiões interfluviais uma aquisição correta de proteínas animais através da caça não foram sempre a norma na Amazônia. Sociedades extremamente densas, mas muito cedo destruídas pela expansão colonial européia, desenvolveram-se durante aproximadamente dois milênios sobre os terraços aluviais de grandes rios, que não julgaram necessário recorrer à domesticação de animais para compensar o que a caça não podia mais lhes assegurar (Roosevelt, 1991): fontes de proteína alternativas à caça foram encontradas, principalmente o cultivo intensivo do milho e, em menor quantidade, a fauna aquática (a estocagem de tartarugas de água doce em espaços cercados, assaz largamente atestada no curso do Amazonas, é impossível de ser semelhante a uma domesticação). Tudo se passa, pois, como se entre o amansamento dos animais autóctones passíveis de ser caçados e sua domesticação verdadeira havia um passo que os ameríndios de regiões tropicais sempre recusaram da . Interrogando-se sobre as razões que conduziram os índios da Amazônia a não comer seus animais de estimação, Erikson propõe considerar o amansamento como uma prática compensatória, reparando simbolicamente, através da adoção dos filhotes dos animais caçados, o dano causado a seus genitores (1987). O respeito escrupuloso da ética da caça – matar apenas os animais necessários, comportar-se com respeito em relação aos animais caçados, etc. – como os ritos de contrapartida não seriam, com efeito, suficientes, em um universo cultural no qual a reciprocidade é um valor cardeal, para desfazer o “mal-estar conceitual” do caçador frente à supressão unilateral de uma vida: daí a função de justificação do amansamento. Certamente é de mau gosto comer os órfãos cujos pais se matou, mas não é seguro que o hábito de recolher e de criar os filhotes de animais caçados possa ser reduzido inteiramente a uma operação de reabilitação psicológica. Muitas sociedades ameríndias, com efeito, comportam-se de maneira idêntica no que diz respeito aos inimigos, dos quais se rapta as crianças para integrá-las à família do assassino de seus pais e onde elas são, desde então, tratadas sem discriminação como se fossem consangüíneos de antiga cepa. Longe de ser o produto da má consciência, este canibalismo sociológico repousa sobre uma ideologia predadora que vê na captura de pessoas, de substâncias e de identidades junto ao outro uma condição necessária para a reprodução do grupo local (Descola, 1992): na guerra como na caça, a absorção da alteridade e de seu poder genésico passa pois tanto pela incorporação física (antropofagia ritual, caça aos troféus, consumo dos animais caçados) como por uma incorporação social (rapto, amansamento). Em outras palavras, em toda a América do Sul tropical – caracterizada, lembremos, pela predominância de sistemas dravidianos com duas seções – é comum que os inimigos e os animais passíveis de ser caçados sejam tratados como afins, relação de oposição complementar fundadora de toda sociabilidade. Tornar as crianças raptadas e os animais de estimação semelhantes a consangüíneos faz notar, pois, a simetria lógica própria deste dualismo, no qual tratamento da natureza e tratamento de outrem estão em estreita correspondência , uma equivalência que se poderá exprimir segundo a clássica fórmula de homologia estrutural: afins : consangüíneos :: inimigos : crianças cativas :: animais para a caça : animais de estimação Se o amansamento jamais se converteu em uma “proto-domesticação” é pois, antes de tudo, em razão da maneira pela qual a relação do homem ao animal está representada praticamente em toda a América do Sul não-andina. Os animais passíveis de ser caçados são vistos tanto como um alterego em posição de exterioridade absoluta quando eles são caçados como demasiadamente idênticos a ego para serem comidos, uma vez amansados. Exterioridade absoluta porque a sociedade dos animais é concebida à imagem da dos homens, independente e obedecendo a suas próprias regras, e que as relações entre os dois mundos são governadas por uma lógica de troca na qual os participantes são de direito, senão de fato, equivalentes. Esta equiparação exprime-se principalmente na prática muito comum de negociar com um espírito, o Senhor dos Animais, ou com um ser representando a figura prototípica da espécie, a autorização de empreender uma caçada em contrapartida de almas humanas, de tabaco, ou mais simplesmente, às vezes, da perpetuação de uma afinidade ideal (Zerries, 1954). Quando o contrato não é respeitado, ou quando intervém uma grave falta de ética da caçada, o Senhor dos Animais vinga-se nos humanos, enviando doenças, espíritos canibais ou serpentes venenosas, violando as mulheres ou delas retirando os filhos. Em outras palavras, a relação dos animais com seu senhor é, ela mesma, concebida à maneira de uma domesticação: ele os conserva na sua casa ou num cercado, os protege de predadores humanos, e deles se alimenta quando necessário. Os animais caçados são, pois, já domesticados no imaginário, e bem, mais completamente que não o são os animais de estimação, mas de um modo que interdita aos homens tentar a operação por sua própria conta. Isto implicaria, com efeito, não tanto em um processo empírico teoricamente prefigurado pelo amansamento mas em uma transferência de sujeição a qual o Senhor dos Animais deveria consentir, hipótese não somente inconcebível para os ameríndios, mas que, abolindo a exterioridade dos animais passíveis de ser caçados, reconsideraria completamente as fronteiras internas de seu edifício cosmológico, como os princípios graças aos quais eles pensam suas relações com a sociedade e com a natureza. Ao contrário do porco na Nova Guiné ou do gado na África, objetos de uma transferência metonímica tornando-os aptos a exprimir as qualidades e as aspirações daquele que os possui, e suscetíveis em conseqüência de servir de substituto aos homens nas trocas (compensações matrimoniais ou indenização de um homicídio) , os animais passíveis de ser caçados na América do Sul tropical são pensados apenas como o sujeito independente e coletivo de uma relação contratual com os homens. A relação com o animal é assim aí definida por aquilo que eu chamei, em outro lugar, de um “sistema anímico”, ou seja, uma inversão simétrica de classificações totêmicas: enquanto essas últimas usam relações diferenciais entre as espécies naturais impondo uma ordem conceitual à segmentação social, os sistemas anímicos empregam as categorias elementares, estruturando a vida social para pensar as relações entre os homens e as espécies naturais. A recusa da técnica de domesticação na América do Sul não-andina é pois menos o produto de uma escolha consciente que teria sido independentemente efetuada por milhares de culturas do que o efeito de uma impossibilidade – necessariamente conjuntural, mas de muito longa duração – de transformar profundamente seu modelo de relação com o animal selvagem e, mais geralmente, com a natureza. Contanto que certas condições sejam preenchidas, é muito mais fácil adotar um objeto técnico novo que inventar uma nova relação técnica. Os índios da Amazônia compreenderam imediatamente a vantagem de utensílios metálicos, de armas de fogo e, mais recentemente, de motores de popa ou de motoserras, os quais executam de maneira muito mais eficiente que seus utensílios de madeira e de rocha funções perfeitamente idênticas: cortar, enviar projéteis, propulsar uma embarcação. Eles nem mesmo hesitaram, em certos casos, de aprender com os Brancos técnicas elementares de fundição e de moldagem de metais com o fim de fabricar e consertar as armas de que tinham necessidade para se livrar da presença daqueles que, com muita ingenuidade, os haviam instruído nesta arte . O empréstimo pelos ameríndios de animais domésticos europeus, a começar pelo cão, fez-se, igualmente, sem grandes dificuldades, pois as modalidades técnicas e ideológicas do tratamento do animal foram-lhe, em grande parte, transmitidas com o animal ele mesmo e implicavam somente alguns rearranjos nas taxonomias (conforme Descola, 1986, para o exemplo do cão entre os Jívaros). De modo inverso, acontece exatamente o contrário na domesticação de animais autóctones, cujo princípio abstrato estava no entanto presente por analogia com a relação do Senhor dos Animais com seus súditos – e desde há quase cinco séculos, em certas regiões, por uma certa familiaridade com os animais domésticos europeus –, mas cuja atualização teria exigido uma reorientação completa de princípios estruturais que governam os sistemas sociológicos e cosmológicos. Este exemplo permitir-me-á precisar, à guisa de conclusão, certas características disto que chamei de uma relação de objetivação. Para dissipar todo mal entendido, faz-se necessário, em primeiro lugar, enfatizar de novo que a objetivação de uma relação não leva necessariamente à reificação de um de seus termos. Assim, a objetivação da relação de domesticação não significa absolutamente que o animal domesticado será a partir deste momento destituído de seu status de quase-pessoa e concebido como uma coisa; mais exatamente, ele tornar-se-á uma coisa apenas no momento de ser morto para ser consumido, isto é, precisamente quando a relação que se estabeleceu entre seu dono e ele deva ser abolida a fim de tornar legítima sua morte, até mesmo suportável, fenômeno que se observa ainda presentemente nas sociedades rurais européias (Dalla Bernardina, 1991). A natureza dos termos influi, pois, sem nenhuma dúvida, na natureza da relação: a coexistência, em muitíssimas culturas da América do Sul tropical, de duas modalidades diferentes de objetivação de duas classes de animais distintos (a caça-amansamento dos animais passíveis de serem caçados e a criação de animais domésticos europeus) sugere que os termos não podem ser facilmente transferidos de uma relação para a outra. A transferência, quando feita, se opera, de preferência, por inclusão de termos alógenos na relação original e não o inverso: conhece-se vários casos nos quais animais domésticos tornados selvagens de novo foram transformados em animais passíveis de serem caçados, sem que tenha sido constatada a transformação de animais passíveis de ser caçados em animais domésticos. Pode-se, agora, retomar a pergunta que eu tinha cunhado, no início, de inválida: quais condições uma relação de objetivação deve satisfazer para emergir? Nela, eu me arriscarei apenas dissimulando minhas conjecturas atrás do véu protetor de uma alta abstração. É permitido supor que antes de ser objetivada, uma relação técnica existe de maneira imanente sob a forma de um esquema elementar da práxis (Descola, 1992), isto é, de um princípio geral de ação sobre a matéria e o ser vivo, orientando as ações de uma sociedade ou de um grupo de sociedades culturalmente aparentadas. Para ser breve, eu diria que a idéia de enclausuramento, tal qual Lemonnier demonstra (1994), parece-me fornecer uma excelente ilustração. Mas este esquema pode apenas se prestar a dar forma a uma nova relação de objetivação se os termos suscetíveis de ser objetivados por ele sejam ou inteiramente novos (fenômenos de empréstimo, de difusão, etc.), ou já profundamente modificados pelo progressivo desaparecimento da relação que os objetivava no início (transformações do modo de produção como resultado da expansão territorial, de acidentes da demografia, da adaptação a diferentes ecossistemas, etc.). A contingência tem sempre um papel de primeiro plano nesta interação dialética entre os termos e as relações, sem que ela seja no entanto completamente entregue ao arbitrário, pensamento consolador para todos aqueles que ainda não renunciaram a esclarecer mecanismos da variabilidade cultural no curso da história humana. Traduzido do francês por Sergio Baptista da Silva e Rogério Reus Gonçalves da Rosa Bibliografia BONFIGLIOLI, A. M. Dudal: histoire de famille et histoire de troupeaux dans un groupe de Wodaabe du Niger. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press; Paris: Editions de la Maison des Sciences de l’Homme, 1988. CENTRE D’ETUDES ET DE RECHERCHES MARXISTES. Sur les sociétés précapitalistes: textes choisis de Marx, Engels, Lénine, avec une préface de M. Godelier. Paris: Editions Sociales, 1970. CHAGNON, N. A; HAMES, R. B. Protein deficiency and tribal warfare in Amazonia: new data. Science, n. 203, p. 910-923, 1979. CRESSWELL, R. La nature cyclique des relations entre le technique et le social. Approche technologique de la chaîne opératoire. In: LATOUR, B.; LEMONNIER, P. (Ed.). De la préhistoire aux missiles balistiques: l’intelligence sociale des techniques. Paris: La Découverte, 1994. p. 275-289. DALLA BERNARDINA, S. Une personne pas tout à fait comme les autres. L’animal et son statut. L’Homme, n. 120, p. 33-50, oct./déc. 1991. DESCOLA, Ph. La nature domestique: symbolisme et praxis dans l’écologie des Achuar. Paris: Editions de la Maison des Sciences de l’Homme, 1986. DESCOLA, Ph. Societies of nature and the nature of society. In: KUPER, A (Ed.). Conceptualizing society. London: Routledge, 1992. p. 107-126. DIGARD, J-P. Jalons pour une anthropologie de la domestication animale. L’Homme, ano 28, n. 4, p. 27-58, 1988. DIGARD, J-P. L’homme et les animaux domestiques: anthropologie d’une passion. Paris: Fayard, 1990. ERIKSON, Ph. De l’apprivoisement à l’approvisionnement: chasse, alliance et familiarisation en Amazonie amérindienne. Techniques et Culture, n. 9, p. 105-140, 1987. EVANS-PRITCHARD, E. E. The Nuer: A Description of the Modes Of Livelihood and Political Institutions of a Nilotic People. Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1940. FRANK, E. Das Tapirfest der Uni. Anthropos, n. 82, p. 151-181, 1987. GESLIN, Ph. Les salins du Bénin et de Guinée. Ou comment l’ergonomie et l’ethnologie peuvent saisr le transfert des techniques. In: LATOUR, B.; LEMONNIER, P. (Ed.). De la préhistoire aux missiles balistiques: l’intelligence sociale des techniques. Paris: La Découverte, 1994. p. 290-309. GODELIER, M. Horizon, trajets marxistes en anthropologie. Paris: Maspero, 1973. GRZIMEK, B. Grzimek’s animal life encyclopedia. New York: Van Nostrand Reinhold, 1975. HAUDRICOURT, G-A. Domestication des animaux, cultures des plantes et traitement d’autrui. L’Homme, ano 2, n. 1, p. 40-50, 1962. HAUDRICOURT, G-A. Note sur le statut familial des animaux. L’Homme, ano 26, n. 3, p. 119-120, 1986. HUNN, E. Did the Aztecs lack potential animal domesticates? American Ethnologist, n. 9, p. 578-579, 1982. KUPER, A. Wives for cattle: bridewealth and marriage in Southern Africa. London: Routldege and Kegan Paul, 1982. LEMONNIER, P. Guerres et festins. Paris: Editions de la Maison des Sciences de l’Homme, 1991. LEMONNIER, P. Choix technique et représentation de l’enfermement chez les Anga de Nouvelle-Guinée. In: LATOUR, B.; LEMONNIER, P. (Ed.). De la préhistoire aux missiles balistiques: l’intelligence sociale des techniques. Paris: La Découverte, 1994. p. 253-274. LÉVI-STRAUSS, C. Le totémisme aujourd’hui. Paris: Plon, 1962. LÉVI-STRAUSS, C. Mythologiques I: le cru et le cuit. Paris: Plon, 1964. LÉVI-STRAUSS, C. Anthropologie structurale deux. Paris: Plon, 1973. MORTON, J. The domestication of the savage pig: the role of peccaries in tropical South and Central America and their relevance for the understanding of pig domestication in Melanesia. Canberra Anthropology, ano 7, n. 1-2, p. 20-70, 1984. MURRA, J. Maiz, tubérculos y ritos agrícolas. In: Formaciones económicas y sociales del mundo andino. Lima: Instituto de Estudios Peruanos, 1975. p. 45-57. NORMAN, D. The Psychology of Everyday Things. New York: Basic Books, 1988. PERRIN, M. Le chemin des Indiens morts: mythes et symboles goajiro. Paris: Payot, 1983. PERRIN, M. L’animal à bonne distance. In: HAINARD, J.; KAERH, R. (Ed.). Des animaux et des hommes. Neuchâtel: Musée d’Ethnographie, 1987. p. 53-62. PICON, F. Pasteurs du Nouveau Monde. Paris: Editions de la Maison des Sciences de l’Homme, 1983. PLOUX, S.; KARLIN, C. Le travail de la pierre au Paléolithique. Ou comment retrouver l’acteur technique et social grâce aux vestiges archéologiques. In: LATOUR, B.; LEMONNIER, P. (Ed.). De la préhistoire aux missiles balistiques: l’intelligence sociale des techniques. Paris: La Découverte, 1994. p. 65-82. REICHEL-DOLMATOFF, G. Cosmology as ecological analysis: a view from the forest. Man, n. 11, p. 307-318, 1976. RODRIGUES, J. B. Poranduba amazonense. Anais da Biblioteca Nacional do Rio de Janeiro, ano 14, n. 2, 1890. ROOSEVELT, A. C. Moundbuilders of the Amazon: Geophysical Archaelogy on Marajo Island, Brazil. San Diego: Academic Press, 1991. SAHLINS, M. Stone Age Economics. London: Tavistock Publications, 1972. SALISBURY, R. From Stone to Steel. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1962. SIGAUT, F. Un tableau des produits animaux et deux hypothèses qui en découlent. Production Pastorale et Société, n. 7, p. 20-36, 1980. SOWLS, L. K. Social behaviour of the collared peccary Dycotiles tajacu. In: GEIST, V.; WALTHER, F. (Ed.). The behaviour of ungulates and its relation to management. Morges: Union Internationale pour la Conservation de la Nature et des Ressources Naturelles, 1974. p. 144-165. ZERRIES, O. Wild und Bushgeister in Südamerika. Eine Untersuchung jägerzeitlicher Phänomene im Kulturbild südamerikanischer Indianer. Studien zur Kulturkunde, ano 9, n. 2, 1954.